


Just to have you

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Weird flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Louis</em>, is what the box says, and Liam’s pretty sure that’s the name of the lad with all the tattoos covering his chest and stomach, often playing football with his mates out on the small lawn outside of their building. </p><p>Liam’s heard Louis’ mates call his name, so it’s not really his fault that he knows. It’s also hard for him to forget about how Louis grinned at him and then winked when Liam might have stared a bit too long. A bit too openly.</p><p>Liam’s been unable to stop thinking about how he gleamed in the sun, covered in sweat and grass stains. </p><p>It’s an easy mistake to put the wrong address on your order, in all the excitement, Liam reckons. Though, he’d be a bit more careful if he ever ordered himself sex toys. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis is Liam’s very fit neighbor, who buys a lot of sex toys online. Only they keep getting delivered to Liam’s door. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to have you

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on Tumblr post 'all those sex toy prompts you probably didn't need'](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117456568979/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need)  
>  Title from 'A song about me and a boy'.

When the first package arrives at Liam’s doorstep, he signs it without really looking at the, at first, rather anonymous beige box. He wasn’t really expecting a purple, glittery dildo. A bloody huge one to add to the shock. 

Luckily, he’s alone when he rips it open, for sure making a too big damage to be able to fix with tape. Not that he thinks about that then, it just makes things a bit more difficult when he tries to make it look like he didn’t open it at all later. 

For a second, he thinks about not returning the box to the rightful owner, the name very much there on the top of it. The address is wrong, the street name correct but with a B instead of a D after the street number. It’s just two doors away, so Liam’s pretty sure he knows who the box belongs to, and that almost makes it harder for him to actually return it. 

_Louis_ , is what the box says, and Liam’s pretty sure that’s the name of the lad with all the tattoos covering his chest and stomach, often playing football with his mates out on the small lawn outside of their building. 

Liam’s heard Louis’ mates call his name, so it’s not really his _fault_ that he knows. It’s also hard for him to forget about how Louis grinned at him and then winked when Liam might have stared a bit too long. A bit too openly. 

Liam’s been unable to stop thinking about how he gleamed in the sun, covered in sweat and grass stains. 

It’s an easy mistake to put the wrong address on your order, in all the excitement, Liam reckons. Though, he’d be a bit more careful if he ever ordered himself sex toys. 

But he signed for the delivery; his name loopy and big, but still very much his name and not the one that’s on the box. He’d feel bad about it too, if he just stuffed it away in the back of his closet, or maybe even tossed it out. 

It’s somebody else’s thing, so it’d feel wrong for him to keep it. Not that he’d use it, that’d just be weird. 

So that should have stopped him from opening the package left at his door, time number two. If not, it should _definitely_ have stopped him time number three. Those time the carrier didn’t even bother to get his signature, just left the box outside of Liam’s door. 

If nothing else, Liam’s happy that the packaging is so discreet every time. He’s not sure how he’d be able to look at his next door neighbor, a cute little lady that’s old enough to be his grandma, if not. 

Just thinking about people knowing about it all makes him blush. Cheeks blooming bright pink in the middle of the store as he’s buying milk, the sex toys he keeps receiving on his mind all the time. He’s sure it’d be easier to stop thinking about them if he could stop thinking about Louis with the sex toys. 

It’s just that he gets so excited at the idea that the gift he’s gotten himself for his twenty-second birthday, finally, is there, that he doesn’t think. Apparently not even having to go to Louis’ doorstep and leave the box, once more opened, makes him consider that it might not be for him this time either. 

Liam wouldn’t want Louis’ things to get lost. It’s not like it’s cheap to buy yourself those things, as far as Liam knows. 

It’s a shitty excuse; even Liam can hear how silly it sounds since it’s not really his responsibility the times he doesn’t sign for them. He’s got a bit of a crush on Louis, daydreaming about his arms, mouthwatering and so lovely when he’s flushed pink from running after the football. Louis’ laugh might be a thing for him too, loud and free. 

It makes Liam think all of Louis is loud and shameless.

He’ll even take Louis laughing at him if he just gets to hear him sound so happy and bright. He’s thought about Louis holding him down, arms straining to keep Liam in place, the same time as he teased Liam about how much he wanted it. 

– – – 

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, shaking his head as he realises that he’s done it _again_.

It’s not the comics he’s ordered in the box – that he probably should call the company about. At the bottom of the box, there is a pair of cuffs – pink cuffs. Not the fuzzy kind that looks like they’re made of cheap fluff, but nice ones that make Liam feel warm all over, and not just from how hard he’s blushing. They’re in some sort of fabric, but they look like they’d hold someone in place without a problem. 

So far, he’s gotten the big purple dildo, a smaller one that’s supposed to vibrate, some sort of butt plug that’s in metal, with a green jewelry on the end, and now _this_. 

Louis really likes to buy sex toys, and Liam’s envious of the girl – or maybe boy, considering that Liam’s pretty sure Louis’ been flirting with him – that Louis uses them all with. 

When he goes to close the lid again, Liam glances down in the box. It’s not one pair of cuffs, but two, and a link that ties them together. Liam swallows hard, trying to will his pulse to speed down. It doesn’t work very well but with every breath, it feels more and more like he’s got his head in control, if not his body. 

Liam very sternly tells himself not to touch them, that’d be creepy and wrong. He’s just going to go over to Louis’, try his hardest to look innocent this time, not at all like he knows what’s in the box. 

He’s not been very successful at that, not the first time and not the second time. Louis looked surprised, stunned even, to see him the first time, and maybe his cheeks were a bit pink. 

The next time he just shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he let Liam in with the box. 

On the way over, Liam’s almost expecting someone to jump out from behind the bushes with a camera; it’s been too many times now to be anything else than a joke, so it’d feel fitting for it to really be a joke. 

Liam’s holding the box carefully in his hands, pressing the bell to Louis’ flat with his elbow. He’s gotten better at taping them shut, so it’s less obvious that he’s opened them, but he’s not sure it’d hold if he dropped it on the floor. 

He'd probably be permanent pink if he managed to spill the content out just as Louis opened the door. It’s one thing for them both to know that Liam knows what’s in the box, and it’s another thing to have it all out there for everybody to see. 

“Think you’ve put in the wrong address,” Liam says when Louis opens the door wide. He doesn’t say _again_. 

Louis laughs, taking a step back to allow Liam into his flat. It’s as messy as the last time Liam was there, clothes and shoes taking up the small hall, and he’s not sure where to put the box. Louis makes no move to take it from him; hands pushed into the back pockets of his already skin tight jeans. 

It makes them cling even tighter around Louis’ thighs, and Liam stares one or two seconds too long. His cheeks are already pink from blushing, so it’s not like Louis can really tell the different, but he still feels sheepish when he averts his eyes. 

He already knows that Louis is hot. That’s not news to him, so he should’ve learned to, at least, act smooth around Louis. 

“Sorry about that,” Louis says easily, not sounding sorry at all. 

Liam blinks when Louis closes the door, with him on the inside. He’s still just standing there, confused about Louis’ behaviour when Louis walks away.

“Come on in, then,” Louis shouts, startling Liam into movement. 

He goes after Louis, gripping the box hard in his hands. The flat is a lot like Liam’s own, small but not too shabby. The living room is nice even though it’s also messy, and there’s a big sofa in the middle of it that takes up the greater part of the room. 

“So,” Liam says, putting the box down on the floor next to the coffee table. Louis is already sitting down on the sofa, leaned back with his thighs spread wide. Everything about him makes it harder for Liam to think. “About the –” he stalls, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

He’d not planned to say anything, but Louis’ arched eyebrows, the tiny smirk on his lips egg Liam on. It’s like a dare Liam can’t say _no_ to, doesn’t even want to, even though it all makes him squirm with embarrassment. 

Only, it’s not just that; it’s something that makes him feel hot all over that’s making him want to push and push until Louis gives him what he wants. 

“About the sex toys,” Louis says with a sly grin, tilting his head like a challenge. Liam starts to realise that everything’s a challenge with him. 

“Yeah,” Liam says slowly, unsure of what to do; he’s done his bit, he should just go home. “ _That_.”

Louis laughs, shaking his head as he reaches out with one leg and pokes at the box. “Were they nice?” 

“What?” Liam asks, clearing his throat when it comes out too loud. “I don’t, _really_. What?” He’s not making any sense at all, and he wishes he could make sense of Louis – if not his own words. 

“I know you opened them,” Louis says as he pats the sofa next to himself. When Liam’s eyes go wide, and he’s about to blurt out how _sorry_ he is, really, Louis adds, “I don’t mind, you silly boy.”

Liam sits down the next time Louis pats the sofa, careful not to sit too close. The sofa dips under his weight anyway, but he ignores how he scoots a little nearer Louis without meaning to. 

“It’s not like I meant to,” Liam says earnestly, twisting his body so he can look Louis in the eyes, wanting him to know how much he means it. “You really should check the address before you press send, you know.”

“Think it’s time for me to come clean,” Louis says, looking pleased with himself at the ‘come’ related pun, and Liam can’t stop himself from giggling into his hands, eyes crinkling even though he tries his hardest to keep his face straight. 

Liam nods to show Louis that he should keep talking, sure he’d only start giggling properly if he tried to say anything back. 

“The first box, the big one you know?” Louis asks, and Liam nods – how could he have forgotten about that, when it was both big and very sparkly. “That one I ordered as a joke, meant to be a birthday gift to a mate of mine. It’s a bit of a running joke that he’s a bit of a size queen.”

Liam nods, curling his hands together in his lap to stop himself from fidgeting. It’s hard listening to Louis talk about sex – no matter if it’s a joke, and it makes him feel restless and on the edge. He’d sit on his own hands to stop himself from reaching out to touch Louis, if that wasn’t to blindingly obvious. 

“Then you came here with it,” Louis says, waving his hand sloppily around, pointing at Liam’s face or stomach or arms. Liam doesn’t really know what Louis is aiming for. 

“It felt right,” Liam says with a small shrug, smiling sheepishly. “In case you missed it.”

Louis snorts out a laugh, darting forward to pinch one of Liam’s nipples. Liam’s too shocked to defend himself, covering his chest with his hand as he looks at Louis with wide eyes and mouth dropped open; he’s sure he looks like a goldfish, pouting his lips like one – but he’s not sure what to say about Louis touching him like that. 

“This is all your fault,” Louis teases, shifting a little bit closer, so he doesn’t have to lean forward too much. When he stops, Liam’s knees are pressed against the side of Louis’ thigh, but Liam’s still too confused about why it’s _his_ fault, to question why Louis would do such a thing. 

“I’ve not done anything,” Liam defends himself, still with one hand covering his sore nipple; Louis’ grip was fast but sharp and Liam’s sure he’ll do it again if Liam gives him a chance. Things might get even more embarrassing if Louis keeps touching him, and Liam would rather keep some of his dignity intact. 

Just talking – thinking – about sex with Louis near him makes feel overwhelmed, he doesn’t need to know what Louis’ fingers can do, too. 

Louis huffs and pokes his arm, fingers wrapping around Liam’s bicep when he’s done. “I think this is enough for me to get away with wanting you to come back here.” His fingers move slightly, tip of his pinky warm on Liam’s skin as he spreads them wider, down so he’s not just touching Liam’s t-shirt. “I just had to get you to come back, with the pretty blush on your cheeks.”

“Um,” Liam says, not sure how to make words out of the jumbled thoughts in his head. 

“Not to be a creep or anything,” Louis rushes to say, sounding stressed that Liam might think so. “I just wanted to see you again.”

“I’d come back even without the toys,” Liam says, not wanting Louis to think he made Liam uncomfortable with his rather unusual way of flirting. Not very effective way either, since Liam didn’t get it until now.

Though, it might not be too bad after all; Louis is touching him and smiling at him – he looks like he’s won a prize, and that makes Liam feel warm and nervous at once. 

“Oh really,” Louis murmurs, slipping his hand down, so he’s gripping just above Liam’s elbow. He sounds sure, almost cocky, but his hand feels a bit clammy warm against Liam’s skin so that he might be as nervous as Liam is.

Liam shrugs and winks, both eyes squeezing together no matter how hard he tries to do it properly. Oh well, it makes Louis laugh anyway, and Liam’s giddy with happiness that he managed to make Louis sound like that. “You do look fit in a footie shirt.”

“More often without one,” Louis says with a cheeky grin. “Had to get your attention, didn’t I?”

Liam just shrugs, doesn’t deny what Louis says. Liam was about to fall over that one time, not looking where he put his feet. So Louis sure picked the right tactics with him. 

“This might be the weirdest flirting I’ve ever seen,” Liam says, batting away Louis’ hand as he makes a grab for Liam’s nipple again.

Louis shakes his head, not looking offended in the slightest. “More like the best flirting you’ve ever seen,” he says proudly, smiling more sweetly when Liam takes his hand, a sure way to keep his nipple safe from it. Sex toys and weird flirting or not, this might not be the time for awkward boners.

Liam rubs a thumb over Louis’ wrist, inked skin under his finger. He thinks he can feel the rapid beating of Louis’ pulse, but it might be his own heart speeding in his chest. He can’t stop smiling; cheeks round and pink from having all of Louis’ attention on him.

It’s like he can’t stop blushing around Louis.

He never answered Louis’ question about whether he liked the pink cuffs or not, but Liam’s not sure if it matters now. If Louis even cares about the sex toys – Liam will take Louis anyway he can, anyway Louis offers, but he might be a tiny bit disappointed if they didn’t try some of them out.

“Why the pink pair?” Liam asks, pleased that his voice comes out steady. It’s not too obvious that he feels shaky just thinking about the cuffs.

Louis shrugs his shoulders, tapping his fingers on the backside of Liam’s hand. “Didn’t want it to be too much.” Louis rolls his eyes, but it looks like it’s more at himself than Liam. “Black felt a bit too; I don’t know, sexy maybe?”

“The pink ones were plenty sexy,” Liam says without thinking. Then he stops, teeth clicking together hard as he shuts his mouth abruptly.

He so didn’t mean to say that. 

Liam snorts out a giggle, shoulders shaking. Maybe he shouldn’t be laughing at someone he wants to get with, but it’s just so funny. Louis frowns at him, but his eyes shine with delight. 

He stops laughing when Louis lets his hand drop down on his leg, everything still and quiet for a moment. His leg bounces restlessly. Louis’ hand on him is steady, though, makes him feel less like he’s about to shake out of his skin.

His cock has started to take an interest, all this talk of sex making him feel a bit too hot in his clothes. Not all the way hard, but probably enough that it’s noticeable. He doesn't dare to look down and see, if that would only get Louis to look, too.

“Was it your favourite?” Louis asks, fingers inching a little higher up on Liam’s thigh. “So far, I mean.”

Liam glances down at Louis’ hand, wondering if Louis will push it a little further up if he says _yes_. If he’ll agree to use the toys on Liam. Liam hopes so, at least, since he finds it hard to not think about how it’d feel with the cuffs wrapped around his wrists, holding him still and ready for Louis.

“So far?” He drags in a sharp breath when Louis lets his hand slide higher, fingertips so close to Liam’s cock they’d be on him, properly, if he squirmed around just a little. 

“If it means you come back I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Louis sounds rougher than before and when Liam dares to look at him, eyes sweeping from his bare feet and up his thighs, he can’t help staring at his lap. It’s not a shock that Louis is hard; Liam is from just talking, but it still mind blowing to him that he makes Louis that way.

“Can you just kiss me,” Liam says, done with waiting. Louis’ eyes widen, but he covers his surprise with a sharp smile.

Louis looking at him like he wants to kiss him more than anything is almost too much for Liam to deal with. He suppresses a shudder; teeth sharp on his bottom lip as he tries to stop a small gasp from slipping out of him.

In the end, it’s Liam who leans forward and slots their lips together, a shocked little noise from Louis making him grin into the kiss. 

The kiss turns dirty almost at once, Liam’s fingers finding their way into Louis’ hair, careful not to pull too hard when Louis’ tongue dips into his mouth. He’s teasing little noises out of Liam, and Liam likes that; it makes him feel less tense. 

Liam groans, forgetting to kiss back for a moment as Louis’ hand fits around his cock, squeezing him through his jeans. His head spins with how good it feels, a hot pressure that makes his cock jerk and swells more, the tightness of his jeans making it push almost painfully against his flies. 

It’s a lot to deal with, Louis’ clever hand working over him, and his teeth tugging at Liam’s bottom lip as his mouth goes slack. Still, he never wants it to end. When his fingers move down Louis’ neck, fingers brushing over the lettering that’s visible on Louis’ chest, Louis pulls away. 

He looks well kissed, mouth pink and wet and it takes all of Liam’s willpower not to drag him into another kiss. 

“I want to get my hand on your cock,” Louis mumbles, pressing forward to suck a biting kiss to Liam’s neck, tongue soft and wet where it stings from teeth a bit too rough. 

“It’s right there,” Liam teases, tipping his head back to give Louis a clue that he likes how the sharpness of the love bites feels. 

“Well,” Louis says, close enough that Liam can feel his lips move. Nipping at the already pink skin under his mouth, he moves his hand up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, causing him to make a small sound in protest. “Want you naked. All that lovely skin of yours, just for me to touch, yeah?”

Liam nods and his hips jerk up Louis rubs his thumb over a nipple, the other hand coming to rest on his stomach, just holding him there. As Louis grabs his nipple, twisting as he pulls, Liam makes a desperate sounding moan and almost hunches forward; it’s too much and not enough at the same time. 

It burns through his body, but he still wants more. 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, cock throbbing so hard he is. They really need to get naked; Louis is right. “What do you want to do?”

Louis lifts his head, nose wrinkling up as he thinks. He keeps his hands on Liam, fingers playing with one of Liam’s nipples as he uses his free hand push his t-shirt up. Liam’s skin looks flushed all the way down his stomach when he looks down, and his nipple looks swollen and pink between Louis’ fingertips. 

“I could put the cuffs on you,” Louis suggest, dragging his fingers across Liam’s chest so he can pinch at his other nipple. “Maybe suck you with your hands tied to my bed. Go as slow as I’d like, nothing you could do to rush me.”

Liam feels as if he could come, just hearing Louis talk like that. He’s not sure how he’s going to manage when he’s got Louis’ mouth on his cock. “Won’t last,” he says, “but I’d like that. I’d really like it.”

Louis pushes up to kiss him once more, just a quick, soft kiss. It’s almost chaste, compared to before, but it still makes Liam’s whole body thrum with want. Then Louis pulls away, stands up and takes up one pair of cuffs from the box. 

Liam’s stomach does a hot swoop, seeing them in Louis’ hands; and it takes him awhile to realise that he maybe should get up too, Louis’ head tilt and sharp smile making him scramble up from the sofa so fast he almost trips over his own feet. 

“You’ve to show me the way,” Liam says even though he’s pretty sure he knows which way Louis’ bedroom is, their flats being so alike. 

Louis takes his hand and leads him down the hall, Liam’s nerves back for a short moment when he has time to think about what he’s doing. He’s had many vivid daydreams about Louis, and now he’s in his bedroom. It’s unreal, and if he’d not been so eager to get undressed and feel Louis against him properly, he’d pinch himself. 

Just to make sure that he didn’t fall over when opening the box, and that everything isn’t a hallucination caused by him hitting his head too hard. 

Louis feels very real as he tosses the cuffs on the bed and slips his hands up Liam’s t-shirt, pushing it up over his head. 

“You can tell me if it gets too much,” Louis says as he pops the button of his jeans open, eyes still on Liam’s face. He waits for him to nod, and then he pushes them down hips. 

There’s a wet spot at the tip of Liam’s cock, precome making the fabric cling. He lets out a soft breath as Louis’ fingers press against it, feeling the shape out, so softly that it’s just a ghost of a touch. Louis is watching him closely as he hooks his fingers in the hem of Liam’s boxers, his cock springing free as he pulls them down. 

“Come on,” Liam mumbles, hands reaching for Louis. It’s not just him who needs to be naked. 

Louis takes a step back, shaking his head with a teasing grin. “Nah, not yet. No touching until you’ve been a good boy for me, okay?”

Liam pouts, bottom lip jutting out into a quiet protest. Waiting is not something he’s been very good at in the past, so maybe the cuffs is a good idea in more way that one. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be naked,” he mutters as he lets his hands drop to his sides again. It’s something about Louis calling him a good boy, that makes him want to be just that. 

“I’ll get naked as soon as you’ve the pretty cuffs on you,” Louis promises, pushing Liam back on the bed with a hand on his chest. 

The unmade bed with already rumpled sheets is soft under his back, and he’s got to shut his eyes as Louis closes the first cuff around his wrist. It’s not too tight; it doesn’t dig in, but it’s still so obviously _there_. He rests his hand on the bed over his head, waiting for Louis to do the other, to take care of him. 

First, Louis ties one hand to the headboard, and then the other to the opposite side of the bed. Louis talks softly to him the whole time, calling him a good boy for being still. Telling him how pretty he looks in Liam’s bed. 

When Liam opens his eyes again, Louis is smiling down at him. His matching smile feels wobbly, but he’s fine – he just feels a bit overwhelmed, so turned on he almost is ready to weep so bad he needs to come. 

“Ready,” Louis says with a pleased tone in his voice. “Test them out.”

His body feels heavy, and there’s a pull on his shoulder blades. His cock lays flat on his stomach, a smear of precome from how he’s already leaking. Louis rubs his hand up and down along his side, waiting for him to nod and smile. Then he stands up and drags his tank top up, hair a tousled mess as he drops in on the floor. 

Liam can’t look away as he wriggles out of his jeans, fingers teasing over himself. Without thinking, he pulls at the cuffs, and he makes a cutoff noise in the back of his throat when he realises that he really can’t move.

Louis is so lovely, golden skin and ink that Liam wants to trace with his tongue. He’s so hard, cock an angry red between his legs, and Liam wants to get that heady taste of it on his tongue as much as he wants Louis’ lips around his own cock. 

“You good?” Louis asks, patting his hip as he comes to sit down next to him. 

Liam nods, every movement a reminder that he’s cuffed to the bed. “I’m great.”

Louis moves around so he’s in between Liam’s thighs, spreading them open with warm hands on the inside of his thighs. He’s just looking at first, and then he bends down to press a soft kiss just above his knee. 

“Want your mouth, please,” Liam begs, eyes flicking between the pink cuffs and Louis. 

Louis smirks and gives his thigh another, just as soft, kiss. “You’ll get what you need.” 

Liam believes him; he might not know Louis properly yet, but he can feel that Louis means it. Stil, his cock blurts out precome, dripping down on his skin. He needs more, arching of the bed in a try to get Louis’ mouth nearer his cock. “Please.”

Louis just works his way up, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he holds Liam open. 

“I’ll do anything,” Liam pleads, voice wavering as Louis breathes hotly against his cock. 

“Not much you can do, is there?” Louis teases, letting his tongue slide along the fat vein running along the underside of Liam’s cock. 

“No,” Liam agrees, hands curling into tight fists as Louis finally takes pity on him and fits his lips around Liam’s cock. 

It’s sinful, watching Louis smile around the head of his cock. He’s a messy cock-sucker, it turns out, loud and shameless as he slurps around Liam’s dick, wanking what he can’t fit in his mouth. His lips a lovely dark pink, tongue teasing as he licks away precome from the slit. He keeps it shallow, pulls back when Liam’s hips push up from the bed. 

Then Louis takes his wonderful lips off of him, and Liam moves up, tries to follow him as he sits back up. Of course, he can’t, it just makes his shoulders strain more, the hot burn making him a bit loose headed. 

“Just wait a little,” Louis says softly, reaching down to grab something under the bed. He can’t see what it is, since Louis’ body hides it from him, but from how pleased Louis looks with himself, Liam’s sure it’s something fun. 

It’s not long until Louis in back between his legs, mouthing wetly at his cock. 

Liam lets himself sink into the feeling of Louis’ hot, slick mouth around him, and he’s got his eyes closed – not even sure when he closed them – when he feels two of Louis’ fingers rub over his hole. Liam lets out an encouraging noise and splays his legs wider. 

Liam’s dick slip out a Louis’ mouth, and he lifts his head to grin up at Liam. “You remember that black toy?” 

Liam nods and lets out a needy whine when there’s something slippery, something colder than Louis’ fingers pressing against his hole, just threatening to push in. 

“You want it in you?” Louis says as he pushes the on button on the vibrator, making it buzz against Liam’s skin. The steady fluttering against his rim and how Louis rocks it against him, make his cock jump on his stomach. 

He’s so close, precome making his skin dirty. 

Liam remembers the shape of twisted, black toy he had delivered to him a little more than a week ago. It’s just a small thing, maybe the size of two of Louis’ fingers, and Liam thinks he can take it without any prep. So, he nods, blinking away tears even though he doesn’t know why he’s crying. He’s so far from sad he can be, his body flushing with pride and happiness from how much he likes to be trapped underneath Louis. 

“You’re doing so good,” Louis praises him, voice soft. 

“Louis,” Liam mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut as the tip of the toy pushes inside of him. With the way Louis is looking at him, eyes blown wide and dark with lust, and the way the toy feels in him, he loses it without a hand on his cock. 

Pulling at the ties that bind him to the bed, he begs Louis for more, and he gets it; Louis fucks him through his orgasm with slow thrusts, milking him dry. It feels like he’s burning all over, the toy stretching him open and his muscles tensing in pulses, and it only makes him come harder. 

Everything goes a bit fuzzy in Liam’s head, all he can hear his loud breathing. Distantly, he’s aware that he’s a bit of a mess, cheeks wet with tears and stomach covered in thick streaks of come. 

Louis is on his knees between his legs when he comes back down from his high, using one hand to wank himself off with sure flicks of his wrist. 

Liam’s too tired to do anything than just lie there and watch. His hands are still in the cuffs, but all of him is boneless and soft, and he’s just blinking up at Louis with a slow smile, as he too comes with a shameless moan, adding to the filthy mess on Liam’s stomach. 

Afterwards, Louis drops down next to him on the bed, breathing heavily as he pats Liam’s chest. “That was bloody great. Good idea, this.”

Liam’s arms fall to the bed when Louis stretches up opens the cuffs, and he feels like he never wants to move again. Not ever. He might say so out loud because Louis laughs and dries both of their come from his chest with a t-shirt found on the floor. 

Liam hopes it’s not his, but he’s too fucked out to really care either way. 

He won’t complain when Louis curls up next to him, and throws one leg over Liam’s – it makes Liam smile since he then doesn’t have to think about whether he should go or not. 

“You never let me touch you,” Liam mumbles, hiding his yawn behind his hand. He’s sore all over, and he’ll be in a dire need of a message in a few hours when he wakes up, but he’s really comfortable in Louis’ bed. 

“Next time,” Louis mutters, patting his cheek with a clumsy hand. He sounds as tired as Liam feels. Even half asleep, Liam’s happy to hear that Louis wants there to be a next time, 

He really can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr post - Comments/Kudos/Reblogs always make my day!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/141213423659/fic-just-to-have-you)


End file.
